


If the Addams family owned an aeroplane

by Anonymous



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Community: cabinpres_fic, Crack, Dark!Arthur, Episode Related, Episode: s02e02 Gdansk, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not-quite-fill for a <a href="http://cabinpres-fic.livejournal.com/728.html?thread=938200#t938200">dark!Arthur prompt</a>. I can't do proper creepiness, crack ...creeps in. *hangs head*</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Addams family owned an aeroplane

Carolyn sighed long-sufferingly.

"Arthur, why do I have a Polish bassoonist to dispose of?"

"Excuse me, Carolyn, but I haven't seen you do any of the actual 'disposal of'. It's always me who has to-"

"Well, of course it is, Martin! You're used to carrying... heavy things."

"Bodies, Carolyn. I carry bodies for a living."

"Ah, what a poetic way of putting it," Douglas mused.

"Oh, shut up, you two! I still don't have my answer, Arthur. Why does Martin have the body of a Polish bassoonist to dispose of?"

Arthur smiled, the corners of his mouth quirking. His eyes darted quickly to Martin, and then he ducked his head.

"I told her to have the strudel," he said eventually, in his best "I'm being mischievous and I know it" tone.

"Ah, what a sweet gesture," Douglas said, voice dripping with saccharine. "Isn't it, Martin?"

Martin sighed. "Th-thank you, Arthur, I suppose, but you _really_ shouldn't have."

"Oh, it's no problem, Skip! You inspired me, you know? I had so much fun with Mr Leeman!"

Martin's mouth fell open, and he didn't need to look at Douglas to see the sardonic grin of the ex-coroner-turned-pilot.

"I..." Martin began. "I'm going to take care of Ms SB."

"Think of that, she was finally right for once! Someone _was_ plotting to kill her!" Arthur added happily.

"Yes, and I'm sure she was delighted to be proven right," Douglas said smoothly.

"Brilliant!" concluded Arthur.


End file.
